Long awaited kiss
by wolf-catcher
Summary: Naraku is died and the jewel safe once more...butnow new problems araise...kagome and inuyasha have loved each other but have never really told each other and what about miroku and sango, do they have hiden feelings?
1. Fighting for the jewel

NOTE: none of the characters that are in this story are mine....Also i've tried to capture the characters the best i can.......hope you like it and give lost of feedback

(kagome's voiced introduction)"We have finally gathered almost all the jewel shards, except for the ones Naraku has. We have finally tracked him down and now it's a face off, for the shards, and for our lives. Naraku has really beaten us down but we just can't let him win."

**Fighting for the Jewel, the final showdown.**

"Inu Yasha, behind you!" Miroku called and knocked Naraku off with his staff. Inu Yasha smirked his thanks and slashed at Naraku but he dodged it. Inu Yasha and Miroku ducked as Sango's huge boomerang charged through the air but it just missed Naraku both times. "Shippo, find me more arrows, I'm running out." Kagome pulled out another arrow and aimed it at Naraku, she fired, and it nailed him in his arm. As he recoiled Inu yasha jumped at him with Tetsiaga, he dodged. "Kagome, I can't find anymore arrows. I was lucky enough to find the ones in the quiver." Shippo popped up at Kagome's side. _Darn it. I only have two more arrows, but I only nicked him the first two times I hit him. The other times I missed him completely. _Kagome pulled out one of her last arrows and took a deep breath. _I have to focus. I need to wait until I'm sure I can hit him but mean while, Sango, Miroku, and Inu yasha are getting hurt... Now._ She fired, the arrow whistled right into Naraku's stomach. "Yes! I got him!" Kagome cheered. Naraku chuckled, "Not good enough." He jumped and came down hard on Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha was thrown back and he lay still on his back. "No Inu Yasha! Die Naraku! Wind Tunnel!" Miroku let his wind tunnel go and Naraku just laughed again and then let out some of his bees. Kelala attacked all the bees as Miroku wrapped up his wind tunnel. "Damn it. How many of those things does his have?" "I don't know but your wind tunnel isn't a good idea, you almost sucked me in." Inu Yasha walked up to Miroku's side. Sango walked up to Miroku's other side. "We don't have that much time left. We can't keep fighting like this forever." Miroku nodded. Naraku jumped at them separating them. He ran at Kagome and Shippo at full speed. "Kagome! Shoot him down Kagome!" Inu Yasha jumped up behind Naraku. "Wind Scar!" Inu Yasha's ripped through Naraku's back with his Wind Scar just as Kagome's last arrow hit him straight in the chest. Naraku let out a blood-curdling scream and dropped to the ground at Kagome's feet. Inu Yasha ran up to Kagome's side, the bow in her hand was shaking furiously. "Kagome, are you alright?" Inu Yasha picked her up and jumped back to where Miroku and Sango were standing.

The group watched the body but it didn't move. "Is he really gone? How can we tell." Inu Yasha looked over at the body lying a few feet away. Sango walked up to Naraku's unmoving body and put the tip of her boomerang through him. "I think that should do it but just to make sure...Miroku." She walked back to Miroku and took his hand. Miroku blushed. "Sango" he said tenderly and moved closer to her. All of a sudden Sango droped his hand and slaped him hard across the face, "I was checking your Wind Tunnel you pervert!" Miroku's other hand lingered near Sango's behind a little long then he pulled it to his cheek. "Stand back. If he's not dead, I don't want everyone to be pulled in." Sango pulled out his hand as far as it would stretch and jingled the prayer beads. She finally just yanked them off and started screaming and grabed onto Miroku's wrist harder. "Sango! NO!" Miroku grabed for her waist and to his surprise grabs it. He blinked at the scene. Inu Yasha, Kagome and Sango start laughing. Miroku looked at his hand, the wind tunnel was gone. "Oh boy Miroku. You sure fell for that one. You really do care about Sango don't you?" Shippo jumps up onto Inu Yasha's shoulder. "I...well...I..." Miroku went a bright red. Inu Yasha turned to Naraku's body but Kagome beat him to it, and was searching through Naraku's body. "Ah ha! I found them. I found the rest of the jewel shards." Inu Yasha walked over. Miroku reached for Sango's wrist. "Miroku?" She turned to him. "Why did you risk your life? What if the wind tunnel hadn't disappeared? What if killing Naraku just meant that my child wouldn't have it?" Sango turned away, "I just had to take that risk." Miroku looked at her, "Why?" Sango shrugged. Miroku pulled Sango deep into his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around. "Sango...You're the only girl I have ever cared for. I know you can't trust my word but..." Miroku pulled Sango out of his grip just enough to see her face. "Can I...I'm...I..." Miroku stuttered as he looked deep into Sango's deep brown eyes. How long he had dreamed of this moment but never had the guts to make it real. "What do you want to say Miroku? And why are you holding me like this?" Sango's puzzled eyes tried to read the dirty thoughts she suspected to be lingering. He looked away. "Sango..." He turned back and pulled her just close enough to feel her nervous breath. "I'm going to kiss you. Please just don't say anything, just let me kiss you." Miroku pulled Sango's lips into his, she stiffened but didn't pull away. Miroku pulled her closer and Sango slowly and cautiously puts her arms around his waist. Miroku pulls their lips apart. "Good bye Sango. I...I...I love you." Miroku smiled and walked away. Sango was stunned, he hadn't caressed her behind, and he hadn't done anything but kiss her. He had never been so loving and tender near her before. "Miroku wait!" Miroku stopped and turned, he braced for Sango's hand to hit his cheek hard. Sango touched Miroku's cheek softly. "Miroku. I love you, too." A small smile spread across his face, "Really?" Sango nodded. "Can...Can I kiss you again?" She nodded, he pulled her close to him again and touched her lips. "Finally, he can get close enough and not touch her butt." Inu Yasha and Kagome were watching them kiss. Miroku and Sango blushed and stepped apart. "I knew all you guys needed was the right atmosphere." Kagome smiled. "And look at what I've got now." She held up the completed jewel shard. They smiled. "Come on lets get out of here." Inu Yasha began walking towards Kiada's village. Kagome ran up and walked beside Inu Yasha and let Miroku and Sango walk alone.


	2. Love all around

NOTE: Remember NONE of these characters are mine.....they belong to some smart, creative smart-guys in tokyo(or where ever) that get to draw and write for a living while i get to figure out what oxygen and hydrogen make.....its water for all you who don't know.. :)

"Finally Naraku is died and the Feudal Era is safe from his evil. We got all the jewel shards back."

The Good-Bye Tears 

Kagome felt a slight draft and she lazily clenched the hand the shikon jewel was in. It wasn't there! "No! Inu Yasha!" Kagome whispered, she felt the jewel was close, very close. She ran out of the small hut they were spending the night in. "Inu Yasha! Please come out Inu Yasha! Please!" Kagome looked around, she heard a twig snap. "I'm so sorry Inu Yasha. SIT!" Kagome watched as Inu Yasha came crashing down from a tree. Kagome ran over. Inu Yasha looked up at her angrily, "What?" She gave him a hard stare, "Give it back Inu Yasha." He played innocent as he got to his feet. "Sit." He crashed to the ground again. He opened his fist and the jewel fell out; Kagome picked it up. "How could you Inu Yasha? After all the horrible things you've done when you were turned demon. How could you still want to become all demon?" Kagome glared at him as he crouched at her feet with his head hanging down. "Kagome you don't understand..." Kagome opened her mouth, "S..." Inu Yasha got to his feet and covered her mouth. "Kagome. I have always wanted to become a full fledge demon. What makes you think you can stop me now?" Kagome pulled off his hand. "Don't say it Kagome." Inu Yasha warned. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, instead she grabbed onto the front of Inu Yasha's shirt. "Kagome..." Tears welded up in her eyes, "I can't believe you Inu Yasha!" She turned and ran in the direction of the well. "Kagome? Kagome! Where are you going?" Kagome was almost out of sight. "HOME!" She disappeared into the forest. Inu Yasha jumped after her but only got to the hut. "Inu Yasha? Where's Kagome?" Miroku and Sango walked out of the hut. Inu Yasha stopped, "Uhhhh..." Shippo bounced out of the hut. "Did you scare her away again? Did she take the jewel shards?" Inu Yasha nodded nervously. "What? How could you Inu Yasha? Go after her right now!" Sango snapped at him, he jumped back. "I was..." "Now!" Inu Yasha nodded and ran for the well followed by Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

"I can't believe the nerve of Inu Yasha. How could he take the Jewel like that. Why does he still want to become a demon?" Kagome yelled at the silence in the forest. She saw the well and picked up her pace. She slowed as she neared it, she climbed over the top. "Kagome wait." Inu Yasha's voice was closing in fast. She snuffed her nose away, "Don't you dare follow me Inu Yasha." She jumped through the well and went back to her world. Inu Yasha landed near the edge of the well. He wanted to go in and get her but he couldn't bring himself to go. "What are you waiting for Inu Yasha?" Sango came up behind with Miroku and Shippo. "She said not to follow her." Inu Yasha said sheepishly. If it had been a few weeks before he wouldn't have been so hesitant but for some weird reason he couldn't go in after her. Miroku and Sango were stunned, "What do you mean? You wont go after her just because she said so?" Inu Yasha tensed up and exploded at them. "Just go back to the village! I'll bring Kagome back by morning ok!?" They jumped but nodded and walked back to the village. "Inu Yasha has become quite soft because of Kagome." Miroku commented to Sango. "I heard that!" Inu Yasha turned back to the well. Why couldn't he go in after her? He could, he can do what ever he wants. So Inu Yasha took a deep breath and jumped in the well.

No one's up. It must be real late. Kagome woundered as she climbed out of the well and crept into the house. The hall was dark and full of the sounds of her sleeping family. She slid into her room and closed the door. She flicked on her light and rummaged through her dresser to find some pajamas. She pulled out a long nightgown. Kagome pulled off her shirt and unclipped her bra, then the door flung open. Spinning around she saw the white shaggy hair of the demon in the dark hallway, once she focused on his face she noticed he was red. "Kagome..." She looked at him for a moment before remembering that she was now topless. She covered herself with her nightgown. He turned and faced the hall, letting Kagome get her nightgown on. He heard her footsteps then in one quick pull she had pulled him into her room and shut the door. "What are you doing here Inu Yasha? I told you not to come." Inu Yasha blushed, "I had to." "Why? Why did you have to follow me?" He backed up as Kagome's stare stabbed at him like knives. A knock came at the door. "Kagome? Kagome are you home?" Her little brother's voice came through the wood. "Go back to sleep, Sota." The door nob turned and Sota popped his head in. "I missed you Kagome, you've been gone for two months. Can I at least get a hello or something?" Kagome smiled and walked over to her little brother. "Oh...Sota." She hugged him, "Don't worry, I'm home for good now. You don't have to miss me anymore." Sota sighed, "Good...Wait...Did you and Inu Yasha have another fight?" Inu Yasha jumped in; "No we didn't have another fight. She just doesn't think she's needed there anymore." Kagome turned, "I'm not. What else do I have to do? The only reason you needed me was because I could see the shards, but I have all the shards now and if you want them then you have to kill me to get them." Inu Yasha looked at her and blushed again. "Well I..." Sota chuckled, "I get it. I'll leave you two alone." He quickly slipped out the door and closed it quietly behind him. Kagome turned to Inu Yasha. "What, Inu Yasha? You what?" He walked over to her, "I...umm...You didn't say good-bye to Shippo." He smiled awkwardly, trying not to laugh at how stupid he sounded, _man that sounded so stupid, she's going to yell at me for sure_. "Come on Inu Yasha. You can't expect me to believe that. So if you have nothing else to say then get out and leave me alone." Kagome turned away from him and flopped on her bed. Inu Yasha didn't move, he had to bring her back, but he didn't know why. "Kagome..." He walked up to the side of her bed and knelt. "Kagome please come back." Kagome didn't look back at him, she let him stare at the back of her head. He laid a hand on her shoulder, "Alright then. Good-bye...forever." He got up and walked out of the room. Kagome had flinched when Inu Yasha had said forever. "Why do you want me to come back Inu Yasha?" she asked the air.

She tossed and turned almost all night, she couldn't stop thinking about how sad Inu Yasha had sounded when he said forever. It was almost dawn when Kagome decided to go back to the feudal era. "Inu Yasha...you better have a good reason for me to come back." She muttered to herself as she pulled on her cloths. She crepted down the staris and out the back door. Her feet got wet from the morning dew on the grass between the house and the shrine. She hoped down the short staircase that led to the well. She sat at the edge for a moment, "Should I go back?" She didn't know why but she felt she had to; it was like a strange pull inside her. That same pull, that same longing that she felt when Inu Yasha fell off the cliff at the man faced tree temple and she thought he was dead. She jumped through and in seconds was on the other side. She climbed up and saw Inu Yasha lying on the grass, his eyes were closed; he was sound asleep. She slipped out of the well and tiptoed over to his side. She knelt, how beautiful he looked, so peaceful and handsome. She put her fingers through his long hair, and as she did Inu Yasha woke up and jumped back. Kagome recoiled against his move, she felt almost heartbroken. Inu Yasha stared at her in disbelief. "You came back...but why?" His voice was harsh, he wanted to claw himself when he saw Kagome flinched at his voice. He crawled back to her and put a hand on her shoulder, she turned away. "Kagome. Can I show you something?" Inu Yasha's voice became soft and tender. Kagome looked at him and nodded. He stood and helped her to her feet and walked into the woods. She followed, "Where are we going?" He didn't answer. They walked for a short while and came to a large tree in the middle of a really small clearing. Kagome's eyes widened, "This is where..." She couldn't finish her sentence, the thought of Inu Yasha and Kikyo even if they had hated each other, somehow suffocated her. He walked up to the trunk of the tree. "This is where we first met, do you remember, Kagome?" She nodded, "Yes I remember and you killed Mistress Centipede." Kagome walked up to Inu Yasha's side, "You hated me back then. You didn't even want me around. The only reason you stayed with me is because I could see the shards." Inu Yasha hung his head, "I know. I was a loner back then. I hated everyone after what Kikyo did to me." He turned to her, "But Kagome. Somehow I think you've changed the way I look at things. You've opened me up to a whole new way of life." He grabbed her shoulders, Kagome tried to step out of his grasp but he held her firmly. "Inu Yasha, what are you doing?" He looked at her with a strange glaze over his eyes, Kagome had only seen that look when Kikyo was around. Wait! Why was he looking at her with those eyes? Could that mean, could Inu Yasha... "Kagome..." His arms started to coil around Kagome. "I love you Kagome." Kagome was shocked. He had always said he loved Kikyo, he had even kissed her right in front of Kagome. "Do you love me Kagome?" "Yes." She couldn't believe she just said that. She felt his head shift and his face moved into her neck. "I've always liked the way you smell Kagome. So unusual, so new and different." Kagome didn't know what to think, he had said this sort of stuff when he was poisoned but she thought it was just the poison. "Kagome?" Inu Yasha pulled her away from him and looked deep into her eyes. "Yes, Inu Yasha." His hand left her back and he lightly grabbed her face. "I want to..." Inu Yasha didn't even finish before Kagome moved in closer. Inu Yasha's hand slid to the back of her head and pulled Kagome's lips deep into his. She kissed him back, while wrapping her arms around his neck. They broke apart, Inu Yasha looked at her. "Promise you wont forget about me. Don't go back to your world and forget about me and love someone else." Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "Never. I will always love you Inu Yasha. I might get married and have children with some one else but I will always love you and only you, my Inu Yasha." They kissed again.

"Finally!" Kagome and Inu Yasha jumped apart. Shippo and Kilala were standing at the edge watching them kiss. Inu Yasha and Kagome blushed. Miroku and Sango came up behind the demons and were smiling. Kagome pulled herself back into Inu Yasha's arms and he hugged her. Finally they were together forever and everyone knew it.

**THE END**


End file.
